stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Xopa
Having never come to planet Earth, there are no known mythologicals of this goa'uld, though it is revered by its people as a God of Death, war and fortune. His rise to the rank of System Lord is due to the fall of the goa'uld Go'tak/Kawil, being Xopa one of his underlords. History One of Queen Coatlicue's countless children, Xopa is a goa'uld who never came to planet Earth despite the jaffa in which he grew up, he was to be sent as an armed escort of Coatlicue. Destined at the last moment to patrol the planet Copan, Xopa grew up with no risks for his life, so much so that he had to take care of his jaffa incubator on several occasions from certain injuries, even if such gesture repugnati the symbiont. Once the maturity had arrived, he was chosen for union with a human host and the choice fell on a young man who looked deadly because of the pallor of his skin. The first gesture after taking his human host, was to kill by shooting in the face with the same ma'tok rod, to his incubator jaffà, so it was only great disgust. This gesture caused the indignation of the jaffas that almost rebelled against the violence shown by the young goa'uld. To avoid further massacres, Xopa was sent to the marginal planet of Xalotcan as governor of the planet itself and part of Queen Coatlicue's personal guard. But aware of her role, and put aside by her mother, Xopa sold her mother's secrets to the nascent goa'uld Go'tak/Kawil and became one of her most trusted underlords. In the following years the power and fame of Xopa grew to the point of worrying the same Go'tak. The latter, however, obsessed with a rival goa'uld called Calakmul, did not notice the growing danger deriving from risky choices made during the conflict. Just one of these choices led to the fall of the same Go'tak / Kawil following its weakening at the hands of a minor goa'uld called Zipacna. But as the Go'tak/Kawil empire was absorbed by the victor, Xopa managed to carve out his own small-scale dominance and proclaim himself System Lord. Stargate Renaissance The unexpected fall of Go'tak/Kawil gave the opportunity for Xopa to become independent by conquering part of the possessions of his former master goa'uld. But just in this period the fall of the Third dynasty and the advent of a period of chaos and the election of the fourth dynasty goa'uld, gave room for maneuver to allow the spread Xopa to self-rule System Lord as many other minor goa'uld . In the following years Xopa strengthened his position and his power by contrasting with another System Lord Minor called Horranus. This conflict in reality piloted by the Tok'ra, put in difficulty both Xopa, that the same Horranus forcing them to a war of ten years of continuous sfomuccie. Aware of the disproportionate cost and losses incurred, Xopa decided to meet the enemy Horranus on the planet Golla IX. But during the meeting, an attack on the two goa'ulds instead of further destabilizing led to an unexpected alliance between Xopa and Horranus. Just this attack put in the light of the presence of rebel jaffas between the ranks of the two System Lord's, forcing them both to operate a series of purges to eliminate the root problem. Personality Powerful and obsessed with power, Xopa is one of Go'tak/Kawil's heirs, also because of his high regard for his army of fierce jaffas. He enjoys war and violence and the consequent devastation and destruction. The power of annihilation that can eradicate generations created in a blink of an eye fascinates him, even exerts an obsessive attraction on him. Unlike many other goa'uld, he did not dress his warriors with the typical jaffa armor, but allowed to keep the robes of the Mayan warriors descended from those deported by Go'tak / Kawil millennia before.Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:System Lords